new_hadesfandomcom-20200215-history
Accessories and Clothing
Accessories * Trailtech Adventure Backpack: Our state-of-the-art hiker's pack is light,strong,and easy to wear.Lots of compartment space and extra pockets for extra equipment;the harness can tolerate loads as heavy as 60 kg.- 100 CR, 1kg * Briefcase: ''' Biolock secured;can hold items up to 20kg (40 x 25 x 10) - ''60 CR, 1kg'' * '''Glasses: Eliminates penalties on bright light conditions - 50 CR * Gloves: Optional custom studs for that extra...punch (+1 to damage Unarmed Combat) - 25 CR * Hat: 10 - 100 CR * Pouch: Funny or hip pack;holds 5 kg (5 x 10 x 10) - 10 CR * ToolMaster Utility Harness: '''Can easily be worn over e-suits and armor - ''25 CR'' Clothing Boots Our footwear lines include hundreds of top models from the best manufacturers of the Stellar Ring.Boots can be fitted with '''magnetic systems for zero-g work for an extra 100 CR. Nonskid soles cost 50 CR more; these provide the wearer with a -2 step bonus to Dexterity feat checks or Athletics - climb checks, resulting from wet,slippery or uneven surfaces. * Trailtech Hiking Boots: (-1 step bonus to fatigue checks) - 150 CR, 1kg * Hayness Co. Western Boots: ' Genuine Leather! - ''600 CR, 1kg Business Dress Feel free to choose from our selection of basic business dresses or customize your appearance by selecting individual pieces.Knowing the exact thing to wear is a function of the Culture - etiquette skill; a hero who spends at least 600 CR on his business dress gains -1 bonus to encounter skill checks while dressed in his suit,provided it's appropriate to the circumstances. * '''Coat, Mandarin: 250 CR * Coat Suit: 225 CR (+50 for secret pockets) * Hayness Co. Western Coat: 350 CR (don't forget the matching hat and boots!) * Kimono, business: 400 CR * Shirt / Blouse, dress: 25 CR * Skirt, dress: 50 CR * Rauss Co. Trousers: 50 CR Specialty Fabrics Any item or normal clothing can be woven from our specialty fabrics for a nominal subcharge.Simply mark your order form with the appropriate code.Regardless of the actual cost of the modified item, the minimum expense for a garment crafted of specialty fabric is 200 CR. * Antiscan weave: Imprinted with microcircuits that interfere with most electromagnetic emissions (+ 3 step penalty to the use of weapon detectors, + 2 if not covered all the way) - 3 x normal cost * Carbonate Fiber: Garments that cover 50% act as CF short coat, while 75% coverage acts as CF long coat - 4 x normal cost, adds 2kg. * Climate Weave: - 40 to 60 C endurance - 2 x normal cost * Repellent Weave: Non stainable clothes! Stay clean and dry forever! - 2 x normal cost * Vacuum Sealed: Vacuum survival - 2 x normal cost, adds 1kg * Stealth Weave: Smart image inducers technology (-2 step bonus to Stealth skills, +1 increase to resistance modifier against ranged attacks) - 4 x normal costs,adds 2kg. Jumpsuit 100 CR, 1kg ''When you live and work in space you've got to be ready to respond to disaster at a moment's notice.Our jumpsuits include an emergency vacuum mask in thigh,shoulder or lower-back pocket, and seal against hard vacuum in seconds.Available in any color and pattern variation imaginable. Footwear * '''Athletic Shoes:' (-1 step to Athletics or Movement skill checks) 150 CR, 1kg * Business / Formal Shoes: 50 - 1000 CR, 2kg * Socks: 5 CR (+10 CR for heated power cells) Casual Dress * Blouse,casual: 20 CR * Belt: 20 CR * Design du Jour,dress: 40 CR * Halter,tanktop: 15 CR * Authentic Rauss Co. Jeans: 600 years in fashion! - 35 CR * Kilt: 30 CR * AeroStart Athletic wear: 20 CR * Robe: 30 CR * Shirt,casual: 20 CR * Shirt,crew: stamp any logo you want! - 10 CR * Shirt, work: '''20 CR * '''Shorts: 20 CR * Trouser / pants: 35 CR * Underclothes: 50 - 200 CR Cloaks + Coats Poncho or sheer wrapped; you name it, we've got it!With a wide variety of fabrics and patterns.Prices start from 50 CR. * Outback Provisioners Duster: '''Knee high coat for the traditional outrider - 125 CR''' * Haynes Leather Coat: Mid-thigh or knee deep, our famous coat provide protection against attacks (d6-3 / d4-3 / d4 - 2) - 500 CR * Merrick's Neutralizer Coat: Featuring a built-in capacitor that absorbs electrical or pulse attacks (d6 points of damage).The stored damage can be discharged by touching another object and depressing a hidden switch.The weare must make a successful Unarmed Attack skill check to discharge the energy against an opponent.The coat holds one charge at a time - 1200 CR * TrailTech Parka: Cold-weather survival outfit.Endure at H1 conditional environments. - 800 CR Fatigues and Uniforms The military look is never out of style!Our fatigues include trousers,shirt and a matching cap available in a variety of colors and patterns.Fatigues with a camouflage pattern offer a -1 step bonus to any Stealth skill checks the wearer attempts,or a +1 step penalty to an observer's Awareness skill checks to spot him. - 50 CR * Uniform, battle dress: The soldier's field attire, rugged and ready for business,available in a variety of camouflage patterns.Featuring a number of large and small pockets. - 100 CR , 3kg * Uniform, service dress: Worn during office - 300 CR = ' '